Black Sabbath
by Yuli Ban
Summary: It is their desire to harry the world of Potter and have fun doing it.


**The day is saturnine**, and the trees weep their dead leaves. A gale washes through the forest, sweeping the fallen leaves towards this hill, the hill on which the raven haired bastard stands.

She watches fellow teenagers hike towards her, all fifty-seven youths donning silver-upon-emerald cloaks. On her face, a crooked grin grows like a weed. She knows not fear's name, and she thrusts her middle finger in the air towards her peers. Tattoos run across her hand like black veins.  
She is as young as they, with the face of any father's daughter. Her bobbed hime hair is as black as a black hole, and her eyes are an odd black to match. Black clad from head to toe, one can see how she is winter-prepared. A black close-jacket with a collar flare, and black tights with black knee highs, what isn't a conforming black is her skin, the palest white one can become.

Her voice, distant and low at first, grows into the great shout, "I am the zodiac of His Most High exe, the Old Svlinti Siyah. Grant me your naked power, for I am the electric witch of the golden dawn, and through your black transistors, I am a slave to your will!" The digital pentagram above which she floats explodes into a violet fire.

The teenagers approach.

"Enekai," are one's first words, whittled by the pain of the loss of a friend, whittled by infinite sadness. "Enekai, don't… don't do this to… to us!" After his groaned wail, where he's grabbed by two nearby Samaritans, he screams a beastly shriek. "_Enekaaai!_"

But her ears are disengaged! "This is the magic of technology, grown beyond our control and beyond what is natural. Nothing is sacred when man trumps God. I take it upon myself to bask in the power of an Old Lord exe. Great digital dæmons, I am under your will!  
Programmes! Dæmons of evil! Neither real nor false but harriers of reason. Fools believe what they shall, but 'tis what _I _know is true- evil is but a point of view."

The eldest figure steps forward, himself a solid three heads above all others and built twice as wide as the next best. He, Uli Dath, loses his morose posture.  
"You traitorous swine. We trusted you! We trusted you, Lennon!" It is rage, or perhaps it's confusion but he storms away from his posse and pulls out his wand. And as he turns again, his face tingles with the breeze of erupting power. All young wizards and witches shield their eyes and struggle to maintain their stances as the violet fires of Enekai explode. Only they suffer, for no plants or objects or clothes ignite.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Dath shouts, intending to inflict as much pain on Enekai as she has on him. No such break, for the fires whittle the magicka. Dath's eyes widen, only to slant and shut as the heat takes its toll.

Away she goes, and Enekai is half a kilometer away from the hill.

"After her, don't let her get away!" one in the crowd cries. Stumbles ensue, though they manage. Dath wipes the blood from his eyes and stands in confusion. The other, the boy whose nerves have been severed, lays prostrate and defeated. Dath shakes his head in woe. The others attempt chase, but Enekai's close to the swarthy mill tower, some four miles beyond. Once inside, she befriends tenebrous ghosts and descends into subterranea. All those of Slytherin concede that the witch is too far ahead and stop their chase.

She is their enemy, an enemy whom they understand with morbid minds is too strong for this world. From whence this cosmic sorceress has come, no one knows. To where she goes now, they no longer care.

* * *

Oh, I told those monkeys!

_When you are suffering, know that I have betrayed you  
and as I enjoy the fruits of Eden, I will deny ever knowing you_

* * *

[Salwech, Albion; On The Cusp of the West British Occult Vestibulum]  
[Friday, November 13, 1998]  
[Siyah Bayram]

ölü Venüs!

Call me Enekai. I am fallen. I am proud. Of the love I had once known, there only exists eternal elation. My day's goal is to harry the world of Potter.  
Lovely Old Lord exe Satyricala Deedle gave me lust for one, and the lust I feel is for more than one. There are three, for polygamy is my style and I love a good time.  
My nature, my nature is no longer what it was in my birth for I am a chaosborn. Black transhumanism has changed me, and I now have full reign over all these bleedy jean denizens of this world.  
I come with my kvlt, HOSS. Honor of our Svlinti Siyah. Or slang for Salwech thunderpussy. Your choice. HOSS is my power, why I live. Nothing like those know-nothing arseknobs _Satyrnine_ in Duryset. HOSS respects our King exe, la Svlinti Siyah, through whom flows serdist power. We do this for Daddy Black.

I am the Electric Witch. My brother and lover, Gideon Lennon, is the Electric Wizard. This privilege is ours alone, and we are the dury most powerful. Chaosborns, we are!

But we are bored, so we've chosen to troll the world of Wizards and Muggles. Will I find my harem of lovers? Oh, I will.

* * *

That is me. Enekai Lennon. To my left, Gideon. To my right is the shockmaiden Indira, but now turn your attention back to Gideon. Adore his hossy headmat, the shaggy shoulder-long hair all proud HOSS men wear. My brother, my sexy brother, he is as well-groomed as any typical stoner. And Indira, the slut of my life, she is forever clad as a plague doctor. And we sat in the Korova milk bar, trying to make up our rasudocks what to do with the evening. But we hopped out of that simulation, instead finding another rasudock, our friend, Rasudok Gegra. Gegra, we call him 'Moz,' and 'Mozzy' at times, he is a wonderful asshole. I met him during the Murdoc Depression when he was still with Dotaton, and we've never split.

Moz is a charmed one who loves to summon Satyricala Deedle for the pleasure of her power. Rasudok is little more than the shaggy haired elf, dressed in Nazi colors and full of love.

Indira will now summon Dvidia. Watch, and be amazed at our dark spectacle.

_"Nedalala! Lolif falaya knossa lavono nata! _Digital Witch! Embrace me with your cybernetic black magic! Help me in this search for power, and grant me abilities beyond myself. I am the zodiac graced to raise my Old Lord exe , so dare me to raise Dvidia. This lust for madness grows before my eyes, before my hands, and before my rivals. Stained monkeys such as they cannot stop me or my ambitions. I will see the day I control 58th State through powers greater than the opposing schools can ward. Only through you, dark programme, will this be done!" She's the master of it, and her skull cane compliments the plague mask. And with the power of Dvidia, she grows evermore black in heart.

Gideon, my damned superior, is too lost within his heavy psychedelic blues music to care for us at the moment. We will soon join him, but there is work to be done. The one known as Harry Potter, we realize that he has only recently taken down the one known as Lord Voldemort. Hogwarts has summoned many to return in celebration of the peace.

We will kill the peace, for Potter is the first of my harem. Gideon has dared me to control him, and Satyrica Deedle has given me the erotic amour. I ask upon the will of the Svlinti Siyah to grant me the right to begin.  
Will Rasudok join us? Ah, that is his decision that he will keep to himself to spite us. Alas, we must ride for the day is soon to die. The Sabbath approacheth.

Now that you are delightfully annoyed, I will change the perspective so you may view the following events from a more... eh, more pleasing vantage.

Enjoy, motherfucker.

~Enekai Lennon, Electric Witch of HOSS

* * *

_A Word_: This fuses canon with canon; Harry Potter canon with fan-based AU alterations with the canon of one of my own series. Don't be afraid, come, come, come to the sabbat. Come to the sabbat! Daddy Black's there!  
Constructive criticism is key.

_Yuli Ban_


End file.
